Hot Love
by Phoenix Blackheart
Summary: What happens when there was someone else in space with Reed and the others. What happens when they get hit by the cosmic storm. How will Johnny deal with his childhood friend and crush Caroline Hearts. caroline also got hit by the storm but got the same powers has Johnny. so read and find out what happened. Will romance bloom for these two fire lovers of will disater strike.
1. Hot Love

All my life I was a normal kid but after my parents died when I was six years old I changed. Now I'm sixteen years old and on my way to space. I was getting ready when I heard a familiar voice.

"Captain on board!" Said Johnny

Ben stood up like he was still in the military. I looked at Johnny like I could care less on what he does. You see after both of mine and Johnny's parents died I was to live with him and Sue. Since then Johnny and I get into fights like cats and dogs. I have nothing against Johnny other than the fact that he acts like he's sixteen again.

"Could you at least act your age for once Johnny?"

"Yes Ma'am or is it Babe." Said Johnny

"Don't call me Ma'am or Babe got it."

After we got to the station, Johnny and I were getting Ben ready to go outside. I was sitting in the chair when I heard Reed's voice.

"Ben get back in here!" Said Reed

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not finish with the flowers." Said Ben

"Ben turn around."

Ben turned around to see the cosmic storm. I panicked when something gave me an idea.

"Ben you got to jump it's the only way you can make it."

Ben jumped and I grabbed Johnny so we can close the portal. The storm hit Ben and the rest of us. I felt like I was on fire. I blacked out after the storm hit Johnny and I. The next thing I knew was waking up at the Von Doom hospital. I woke up with a head-ache when I heard Johnny's voice. I started to get up when Johnny helped me up.

"You should be more careful and Ben's awake." Said Johnny

"Yeah but why are you caring for me so much?"

"They out us in the same room and I need to keep an eye on you since you are younger than the rest of us." Said Johnny

"Yeah and give Care some air to breath." Said Sue

"Sue, you're okay?"

Johnny went to check on Ben while Sue and I went to get something to eat since we been out for three days. I saw Reed and ran to him. He turned around and hugged me.

"I see you woke up okay and you're warm." Said Reed

"With a little help from Johnny and I feel fine."

"Come here Kiddo." Said Ben

"Ben you're alright but did Johnny really had to piss you off like that."

"Don't worry about it anyways I think he's going skiing with a nurse." Said Ben

"Oh okay then thanks Ben. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Sue elbowed Ben and looked at him like really you had to say that to her. You see since I started living with Sue and Johnny, I started to form a huge crush on him but he never noticed it. I was in the room that Johnny and I were sharing when I noticed my hand caught on fire. I ran out of the room to find Reed and Sue. When I found Reed and Sue I was shocked that Reed could stretch and Sue was invisible.

"Reed we have a huge problem?"

"Care you too." Said Reed

"Where's Johnny?"

"Right here whoa you too Care?" Said Johnny

We looked at Johnny because he had a girl's ski jacket wrapped around his waist.

"I can explain this." Said Johnny

"No need to explain because I already know what happened to you. Now let's go and see if Ben is alright."

We all went to see if Ben was okay when we got to his room we could get in. I was arguing with Johnny when I see Reed's hand go under the door and to the lock to unlock the door.

"That's gross!" Said Johnny

That's when I heard a crashing sound. We went into the room to see what went wrong. Johnny and I saw a huge hole in the wall when Victor came in the room.

"What happened here?" Said Victor

"Like you would care about Ben you jerk if you had aborted the mission we would never be in here."

"I agree with Care on this one. Oh and Victor if you piss her off again you have to answer to me got it." Said Johnny

We all went to find Ben the next day. We got stuck in traffic but I notice that there has been a wreck. Then I heard a girl screaming for her mother when I noticed a gas tank was going too exploded. I jumped over cars to save the girl when I wrapped my arms around the girl I felt another pair of arms around me. When the flames disappeared I looked up to see Johnny holding me.

"Go and find your mom okay?"

"You okay Care?" Said Johnny

"Yeah now let's go and find Ben."

When we found Ben he was upset that Debbie dumped him. I knew how much he loved her so I walked up to Ben and picked up the ring. Ben saw that I had tears in my eyes when I handed him the ring.

"Ben no matter what you look like you are still the Ben who was there for me when I was upset now you have us to help you go through this."

"Care's right Ben we're all in this together." Said Reed

After we got into the medical tents Johnny had to be a jerk and make funny of Ben.

"Where are your ears?" Said Johnny

"Johnny be nice to him."

Well everything went for the worse a firefighter turned on the TV to saw us that they gave us a name. The fantastic Five was what they were calling us.

"Cool come on let's saw them that we're here to help." Said Johnny

"No we need to think this through."

"Okay then brainstorm." Said Johnny

"Johnny Storm get back here."

I ran after Johnny while the others followed me. When we got to the crowd everyone was cheering.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Said the firefighter

"That would Reed."

"You on son." Said the firefighter

After the speech we had to live with Reed at The Baxter Building. Johnny was looking around when I was speechless to say anything.

"Looks like the smarty bring work home." Said Johnny

"Yeah now let me saw you to your rooms." Said Reed

Well I now hated Reed because he had me across the hall from Johnny's room. Sue was down the hall from mine but still I was not happy.

"So Care how you feel about being across from me." Said Johnny

"Leave me alone Johnny."

"What happened between us? You used to tell me what was on your mind." Said Johnny

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Johnny was always there for me when I needed him but now I don't want him anywhere near me because of my anger of being a fire controlling freak. Sue was coming into the kitchen when Johnny walked passed her with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Said Sue

"I told him to leave me alone and I told him to not bring up the past in front of me."

"Care listen to me Johnny is worried about you because he cares about you." Said Sue

After we did a few test on what triggers our powers we had to not use them in public. Johnny of course doesn't listen and decides to go do motor crossing.

"Hey Ben Where's…Reed, Sue get in here."

Reed and Sue came in to the living room to see Johnny on TV. I was mad when the girls started asking questions.

"So what are your superhero names?" Said the reporter

"Well they call me the Human Torch or just Torch for the ladies." Said Johnny

Then pictures of us popped up on the screen and I just sat down next to Ben.

"For Reed, we call him Mr. Fantastic." Said Johnny

"I heard he can stretch any part of his body is the correct." Said the reporter

"That's true." Said Johnny

"And about her?" Said the reporter

A Picture of Sue popped up and I was not happy on what he would call his own sister.

"Invisible Girl." Said Johnny

"Girl?" Said Sue

Then a picture of me shown up and now I was sliding off my seat.

"What about this girl?" Said the reporter

"I call her Phoenix." Said Johnny

"A last but not least what do you call this "thing'" Said the reporter

"That's it The Thing." Said Johnny

"Now people are wonder are you and Phoenix dating." Said the reporter

"Yes we are sorry ladies." Said Johnny

I was so mad that I flew out of the house and to the motor cross stadium. Johnny was outside when he saw me.

"Do you have any idea what you just done Johnny Storm?"

"Oh so now you're going to lecture me about how we should use our powers in public." Said Johnny

"No I just want you to come home and stop acting like you're sixteen again."

Then Reed and the others came to see me and Johnny fighting. Reed could tell that I was about to have an emotional break down any second.

"What do you want me to do Care? We got these powers for a reason and you're not going to embrace them." Said Johnny

I was now in my emotional break down to the point that Johnny could see blue flames around me. Johnny tried to comfort me but I just stepped away from him and ran back home.

"Johnny let's go you caused enough trouble and you should of never done to Care." Said Reed

Johnny now knew why I never wanted to say anything to him because I have emotional breakdowns when it gets to be too much for me.

"Can you tell Care that I'm sorry about that? I forgot that she has emotional break downs." Said Johnny

"You need to do that on your own." Said Sue

When they go back the apartment was trash and Ben was knocked out and I was hurt pretty bad. Sue and Johnny helped me up I was leaning against Johnny while Sue helped Ben.

"What happen Care?" Said Johnny

"Victor used Reed's machine to turn Ben back to Normal and used it on himself. Reed and I tried to stop him but he pushed me out of the way and took Reed."

Then Sue turned to us with a look that says you better start running. Johnny and I saw that two heat seeking missiles were coming after us. Johnny took me and jumped off the balcony. Johnny was shock to see that I had wings but that didn't stop the missiles. I had to think of a way to get these away from us.

"Johnny the river we need to go into the river."

"Okay let's go." Said Johnny

When we got into the river the missiles exploded. Johnny and I swam up to go to the others. Johnny held my hand to help me get warmed up so we could fly. We were flying to meet the other when we found them Victor was not pleased to see us still standing.

"Missed us Von Doom."

"Johnny, Care use Phoenix supernova." Said Reed

"I thought we agreed that was bad."

"Just do it Sue fiend off the flames." Said Reed

Johnny and I ran and flew around Victor until Reed told us to stop. Sue let down the force field. Johnny stopped when I stopped but I was sent flying until Johnny caught me.

"Here's a lesson for you Victor what happens to metal when rapidly cooled with water." Said Reed

Ben then kicked open a fire hydrant and aimed it at Victor. When the smoked cleared Victor was frozen. After that we decided to keep our powers. The city planned a party for us. I was happy for Ben since he found a new girlfriend. Her name is Alicia and she doesn't care that Ben is the way he is. Johnny was swarmed with girls and I just didn't bother to look at him. Johnny then noticed that a guy was giving a hard time.

"Sorry ladies but this Torch is taken." Said Johnny

"I said to leave me alone sir I'm already taken."

"Aw come you can Leave him." Said the guy

"No she can't now leave her alone got it." Said Johnny

The guy left me alone and Johnny sat next to me drinking his soda. I for once and a while smiled. Johnny smiled because I was happy.

"Thanks Babe for doing that."

Yep that's right I'm dating Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch.

"Anything for you my sexy phoenix." Said Johnny

Then everyone was gathering where Sue and Reed were so Johnny and I went to see what was going on. We saw that Reed proposed to Sue. Then Johnny and I had an Idea.

"Hey Ben what can we say we're sensitive."

"I'm sorry for this. Pardon us wide load coming through, he's huge." Said Johnny

"Come here Mr. and Mrs. Sensitive." Said Ben

Johnny and I flew off the boat and did a big number five out of flames in the air. Johnny held me in his arms and kissed me. Now we are officially The Fantastic Five.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I don't know Fantastic Four or the Character. I only Own Caroline Hearts. Thank you for read and please review.


End file.
